


Happy Anniversary Joey

by orphan_account



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Death, M/M, more sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I do not own Impractical Jokers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Impractical Jokers.

Sal was roused from him sleep by the shrill screech of his alarm clock. Having never been a morning person in his life, his first reflex was to lazily launch his arm to slap down on the snooze button so he could finally be at peace.Today was different, however. Today he found himself willing himself to stay awake as he ran hand over his face before reaching up to push some of his locks away from his eyes. He mentally made a note to get a hair cut soon, not necessarily a fan of being blinded by his own hair. Sal finally pried his eyes open, his eyelids still feeling as if they were being weighed down by sand bags, and managed to glance at the blocky red numbers that were projected on the face of his alarm clock.

9:15

Letting out a low groan Sal rolled over into a sitting position and stared ahead at the wall in front of him. Which was where his calender hung from its post. His eyes immediately spotted the day that was marked with bright red letters spelling ‘Anniversary’. That day was today. Now don’t get him wrong, he was definitely excited, however part of him would have loved nothing more than to just lay back and sleep the day away. Yet, the other part was anxiously excited. After all, he had a surprise for Joe -who was currently missing from the other side of the bed, he didn’t worry though. He was used to Joe being away before he woke up- At the thought of his husband, he felt the weight of the golden ring that was settled nicely on his left ring finger.   
Nowadays he never took the thing off. It was just one of his quirks. A habit that he had adopted a few weeks into their marriage. Joe would alway tease him that his finger would fall off from always wearing it but Sal would just laugh it off. Smiling slightly to himself he stood up, sighing at the popping of his knees. Thus began the trivial process of getting ready for his day.   
Sal made his way to the bathroom, a clean pair of boxer slung over his shoulder, and immediately started up the shower. While he waited for the water to heat up, he gathered two towels and placed them neatly on the counter counter. Once he was satisfied with the amount of steam coming from the shower he stripped off and stepped in. Ten minutes later, a sopping wet Sal stepped out, immediately wrapping his hair and then beginning to dry off. He continued on to brush his teeth.   
He finally stepped out of the bathroom at a quarter 'til ten. He wasn’t too worried, since he would be on time to his appointments. He had it all planned out in his head. He would get to the florist at ten fifteen to pick up his order. After that at ten twenty he would head to Joe’s favorite bakery to pick up the custom designed layer cake. Finally he would make the trip to the jewelers to pay for the watch that he had picked out. This anniversary was planned to a tee and he was not going to let anything ruin it.   
Sal hummed a tune to himself as he dressed himself. A simple t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Nothing too special yet. Running a hand through his hair, he looked at himself in the mirror and nodded at himself in satisfaction. So with keys and wallet in hand, he headed downstairs to get a start at his day of tasks.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sal glanced down at the stunning, silver watch in his hand. It was exactly how it had looked in the display and he definitely was not disappointed. “Joey will love this"He said to himself and he looked towards the salesman that was ringing him up by the register. As soon as he saw the total he felt a pain in his wallet but it was all for his Joey so it was definitely worth it. So he left that day with an over priced watch and a hole in his wallet.   
When Sal returned home, the house was as empty as it was when he left, fortunately. He didn’t want his surprise to be ruined. Then all of his planning would be for nothing. Sal brought in his items and set them on the kitchen island.   
Sal checked the time as he began to get out some pots and pans. He was planning on making dinner for them. He wasn’t the best cook ever, that was something that he normally reserved for Joe. This was definitely going to be an adventure.   
~~~~~~~~  
The sun was setting nicely over a small hill. Over that hill saw none other than Sal Vulcano trudging down the terrain. He was dirtying his new dress shoes and his hair had fallen out of place midway through the walk but he couldn’t find it within him to actually care. In one hand was the bouquet of white and red roses, his other hand holding a large basket, a blanket balanced on top of it. He knew when he reached his destination when he spotted a familiar sight and he smiled a cheek-splitting smile. "Hey Joey"He said as he came to a stop. "You look great as always"Sal began setting things down. First he laid down the blanket. "Sorry if I kept you waiting, it took me longer than expected to make the pasta. Also, our kitchen might smell like smoke for the next few weeks” Strong laughter rang through the air and Sal almost lost his grip on the food that he was pulling out of the basket. “I got you that cake from your favorite bakery. Remember it? We designed it a few months ago but never got around to trying it. The one with lemon-honey frosting and white chocolate shavings.” He pulled out both containers of cake along with a bottle of red wine. “I also got you that watch that you’ve had your eye on. I even had it engraved so it woukd be just like the one that was destroyed. It was expensive as balls so you better love it"He said jokingly and opened the box of the watch. He turned over the accessory, his eyes tracing over the words 'Sally + Joey’ that were etched into the metal. Another smile was brought to his lips as he put the watch back in the box and sat down on the blanket. "I know how upset you were when we lost it at the beach. Heh, we spent the entire day looking for that damn thing. It was actually kind of cute how hard you tried"He murmured. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sal peered across at the marbled headstone that was right in front of him. He was silent as his eyes read over 'Josepth 'Joey’ Gatto. Loving Husband and Great Best Friend’. After that the words began blurring together as the result of the tears forming in his eyes. Sal wiped the back of his hand against his eyes and took a shuddering breath.   
"Happy Anniversary Joey”


End file.
